Earthquake
by Turkeyhead987
Summary: Danny leaves with his bathroom excuse and leaves Dash curious. He follows Danny and ends up the the gym room with him. While they're in there, an earthquake occurs and leaves them trapped inside. Will any secrets be revealed? No DashxDanny! They're just the main characters!
1. Chapter 1

_**EARTHQUAKE**_

_Chapter One_

The rain smacked against the windows of Casper High, dark clouds loomed over the town, and every once in a while lighting would strike then thunder followed after that. The school had some power problems, teachers assumed it was from the rain outside that was causing it to flicker out then would come back on. The students liked the idea of the power going off and on, since it wasn't something you see every day.

But eventually the teachers got used to it throughout the school day, so they finally got a good grip on the students when chaos occurred.

Lancer was in the middle of teaching the class when the lights went off; still not used to the sudden light-out, the students perked up, scanning the room. Silence drifted for a few seconds before Mr. Lancer told everyone to stay in their seats and wait till the lights came back on. After that, everything was still quiet, besides the thunder and rain outside.

The only light source right now was the lightning that would flash over Amity Park here and there. Some students would glance towards the windows when lightning would come and less than a blink of an eye.

Occasionally someone would yelp in surprise from the lightning flash and snickers would echo in the room.

Lancer started pacing back and forth behind his desk; finally he decided to bring out his flashlight from one of his drawers in his desk. With a click from the flashlight, it turned on, making everyone shout in surprise.

"Settle down," Lancer said, beaming the light around the room. "Everything is fine, just a later delay this time. I'm sure it will be up and running in a few more minutes."

Everyone in the room shared worried looks.

A hand shot up in the air; Lancer saw it as he was moving the flashlight back and forth in the room. He stopped moving it and paused on the student.

"Yes?" Lancer asked.

"Are you sure the power will come back on?" The kid asked nervously.

The whole classroom groaned in annoyance.

"Yes, for the billionth time, I'm pretty sure it will come back on," Lancer frowned, "But it's just taking longer this time."

The boy nodded quickly and looked down at his desk.

Lancer decided to check out if everything was fine in the other classrooms, so he decided to leave one of the students in charge and left the room. He made his way down the dark hallway with his flashlight guiding his way. On his way to the nearest classroom, Lancer thought he saw another flashlight beam on his right. But when he looked towards that direction, nothing was there, but just more darkness.

_Get a grip, _Lancer mentally scolded himself, _stop freaking out or it's just going to get worse._

Satisfied with his thought-conversation, he continued down to the next room. Once he got there, he knocked on the door. For a second, he worried the room was empty. But a young lady opened the door for him.

"Hi," Lancer said calmly, "Is your class doing okay?"

The lady smiled and nodded, "Just fine, Mr. Lancer." Then she frowned, "Do you know why it's taking so long?"

Lancer shook his head, "I do not, I'm heading to the office to see what the delay is." He informed her.

"That's good, thanks, Mr. Lancer." The lady said sweetly.

"Keep everyone safe," He said, guestering at some boys who decided to goof off.

The women blushed as she looked back to see what he meant, "Uh, yeah, of course. You be safe too." With her final good bye, she closed the door.

Lancer trekked to the office and walked in. He moved his flashlight to the right and saw a guy sitting there. The guy blinked from the light then stood up. "Mr. Lancer, what's wrong?" He asked a gruff voice.

"Just checking if everything was fine?"

"The power should be back on in a few minutes," The man said, "We're having some problems because the rain outside seems to be knocking it out again."

"Seems like it." Lancer agreed.

After he said that, the lights came back on. Mr. Lancer sighed in relief, glancing up to see the lights shining brightly back at him.

"Well, speak of the devil," The man chuckled lightly, "Better head back to your class; never know what happens when a teacher leaves the room, eh?"

Lancer smiled, "I guess. Um, thanks again." With that, he walked out of the office, switching his light off.

When Lancer arrived back to the classroom, everything seemed to be fine. Students we're chatting, but no major messes.

He cleared his throat to get the class's attention; when it was all quiet, he moved to his desk. "Well, the power is back on, so therefore we have to move back on to school work." He announced firmly.

The class groaned.

He chuckled, "Let's get back on to what we were talking about, shall we?" Before Lancer had a chance to utter a single word, another hand shot up in the air, waving back and forth quickly.

Groaning slightly, he called on the student, "Yes, Mr. Fenton?"

"Can I use the bathroom? I gotta go really badly," Danny said and Lancer found Daniel's legs bouncing up and down to prove him that he really had to go.

Lancer hesitated, but gave up shortly, "Yes, you may."

Without another warning, Danny made a mad dash to the door. Shaking his head, he went back to teach. But then another hand went up and Lancer called on him as well.

"I need to use the restroom as well, Mr. Lancer," The student said.

"Hurry back" was all Lancer decided to say to him.

Dash got up from his seat and walked out of the room as well, leaving the rest of the classroom with Lancer and his boring lesson. Dash saw a black and white blur zoom right past him, making his clothing move up and back down also causing him to stumble a bit. The blur turned a corner; being a curious kid, he ran down the same direction the blur went.

After a few turns in the school, Dash finally stopped his tracks. He couldn't find it anywhere, what was it anyways?

Suddenly, Dash heard a crash coming from the gym room. The jock walked slowly towards that room and took a quick glance around the room. He didn't see anything.

Dash almost regretted stepping in that room, because the blur flew inches by him. He yelped and jumped back. Another crash echoed in the empty gym room; Dash took another step—not almost getting killed by the blur, thankfully—and walked towards the center of the gym.

"H-hello?" Dashed called out, surprised how weak it sounded.

Everything was silent.

"Hello?" He called out again, more confident, "Anyone there?"

He saw a blue flash at the corner of his eye and moved swiftly towards that direction, but frowned when he saw that Danny _Fenton_ was standing there, holding something behind his back.

"What are you doing here, Dash?" Danny asked nervously.

Dash folded his arms, "Seeing what you really were up to. Not everyone goes the bathroom every ten minutes. So what are you really up to, _Fen-_toenail?"

The half raised an eyebrow at his comment, "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but apparently I'm a kid that _has_ to go to the bathroom every ten minutes."

Dash studied the black-haired for a second before replying, "Well…" He grinned, "Since no one is here and it's just us, maybe I can do some payback now." He pounded a fist into the other hand.

Danny gulped slightly. "Wow! Is that the time?" He looked at his wrist, mentally slapping himself for being so stupid that he didn't even have a watch on.

"What'cha looking at, _Fenton_," Dash sneered, "Is there a watch inside your wrist?"

"Heh, listen Dash, violence is not the answer, so let's talk this through," Danny glanced at Dash then looked around the room for some distraction, "Shall we?"

Dash paused and _pretended _to think that through, "Eh, no." He grinned again, "I rather do it the violence way—as you put it. But for me, it's _fun._" The jock pushed Danny down making him yelp as he landed on the floor; Dash made a run towards the doors and closed them.

If it was possible from a distance, Dash thought he saw Danny paled. "Dash… we should get out of here, I mean, if we don't, Lancer is going to get mad at us." He said, pushing himself off the ground.

"He'll get mad at _you_, but me? Nah." Dash made his way back to his punching bag, "Sit down."

Danny complied, not wanting to get into a fight. "Listen Dash, we really—"

"No you listen, _Fenton_," Dash growled, "Today may make it up for all the times you slipped by when the power went out."

The bully was about to throw a punch at Danny when he suddenly seemed alert and caught Dash's fist. Dash made a choking sound before he pulled his hand away.

"Shh!" Danny whispered harshly, "Do you feel that?"

The bully was about to say something when the ground began to shake. Dash lost his balance and Danny was trying his best to keep his. "Come on Dash! We have to get out of here!" The halfa shouted.

Dash managed to get to his feet and they both made their way to the door; the ground shook even more making the ceiling above to crack. Danny looked up to see cracks forming; making his choice, the halfa got a hold of Dash, who was inches to pushing the door open, and pulled him back with all his might.

The jock yelped in surprise and the ceiling above broke through. Big chunks of the ceiling covered the doorway. The rest of the ceiling above stayed up there, but it moaned as the earth shook.

Dash shot Danny a fearful look.

The shaking increased; Danny grabbed Dash's wrist and pulled him under the stands for protection. The shaking seemed to go on for hours, but it was only a few minutes that had gone by.

After it was finally done, silence entered the room. The lights flickered, but made no sound. The halfa made his way out from under first, followed by Dash. They walked around the now destroyed room.

Both now wanting to get out of here, started to make their way towards the doors, but remembered the ceiling parts covered it. They stopped their tracks when they saw there was no way out.

They we're trapped.

…

**This idea has been in my head for a while. It's not really going to be a long story, just a few chapters is all. **

**Review? Tell me what you think! And if I should continue this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I thought I would be updating faster. But we're reviewing and studying for the final exams. That's all happening all this month…. just warning you. But I will when I have the chance this week!**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter Two_

Have you ever hated when it was silent and you have nothing to say during that time? Well, that's what it was like for Danny at the moment. He was sitting down on a tilted bench in the destroyed gym room. There was a buzzing sound going thought the room, it was annoying the halfa, but if you were talking then you wouldn't have noticed it.

Dash sat a few feet away from Danny, one leg bouncing up and down, waiting impatiently. He was looking down as if he was deep in his thoughts. Danny thought he could punch him on the arm and he wouldn't even know.

The halfa sighed loudly, seeing if it would bring Dash out of his thoughts. But when he looked at the jock, he was in the same place. Danny frowned and decided if he was okay, he got up and slowly walked over to him, watching to see if Dash would jump up any minute and pin him down.

That didn't happen either when he was standing right in front of him. Now, Danny was really worried. Was Dash really that lost in his thoughts? Or was he just thinking how to beat Danny up? The halfa took another look at Dash, he _did _look scared.

"Dash?" Danny asked quietly, that was the only word that seemed to escape he lips for the first time in a year. But really it was only an hour or less. "Are you okay?"

Dash didn't change his position.

"Dash," The half said more loudly, "Is something wrong?"

That's when Dash perked up and shot Danny a death glare. It might've been the worst if he had never had his powers. But fortunately he had seen worse from other ghosts. Danny took a few small steps back.

Dash got up to his feet, still giving Danny the death glare. "Is something wrong? _Is something wrong?_ Fentoenail! Look around you!" The jock angrily gestured at the room around him, "_O__f course something's wrong! We're trapped you idiot!"_

Danny stared at Dash in shock, he had never seen Dash this mad and he had never seen him mad really. The mad he had seen off of Dash was when he was bulling him, but the halfa didn't think it really was anger from him. But this…this was _real_ anger from him.

"Whoa, Dash," Danny said slowly, putting his hands up in the air in surrendering, "I know, but you just seemed… I don't know, scared? So I was wondering if you were okay."

Dash's nostrials flared, "Scared? Me? Are you out of your mind, Fenton? I'm _never_ scared!" He shouted, taking a step towards the halfa. "You're the one that should be scared.

Danny glowered at the jock, "Dash, I'm just asking. I'm not scared. We will get out of here."

The jock scoffed, "Yeah right. _How?_" He asked stretching out the word 'how'.

The halfa rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "We can either move some parts that are blocking the doorway or we can simply sit and wait. But I'd prefer the first option, because it might be thick enough that no one would be able to hear us from the other side." He started to walk towards the covered up door and added, "Come on Dash, I need your help."

"I'm not helping a nerd!" Dash replied back, trying to make it sound like as if Danny was an idiot to have asked Dash for his help, "You know that."

The halfa stopped his tracks and turned back towards the jock, "Oh right, I'm so weak. That's why I need your help. But if you don't want to get out of here, then that's your choice." He said, strangely sounding calm.

"I rather wait here till someone breaks in," The jock said stubbornly.

Now it was Danny's turn to return the death glare, "Dash, we don't have any food, no water, nothing! We have to bust ourselves out!" The halfa gestured towards the door, "It may be _days_ before they actually break down this door!" With that Danny turned around and continued he way towards the door.

Dash stood there, dumbfounded, did Danny actually yell at him? _Him?_ No matter how much Dash didn't want to help him, Danny had several reasons why he should help him. The jock frowned at that thought; he will have to blackmail or threaten Danny to not tell anyone that he was helping him. That is, if he actually chooses to help him.

The jock snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud crash ahead of him. He grinned, "See I told ya someone was here trying to help us!" He shouted at Danny.

Without looking back, the halfa replied back, "That was me pushing a piece out of the way!"

The jock scowled at the halfa, even though Danny couldn't see him doing it. Dash took a good look around the destroyed room; he had never really got a very good look at it after the earthquake. He admitted he was in shock afterwards.

The bleachers on the right had some heavy parts of the ceiling planted right in the middle of them. Almost like a bolder smashing right through the floor. The other side had smaller pieces through them; Dash was thankful that Danny had pulled him under the bleachers. If not, well, Dash tried not to picture a big chunk of the ceiling crashing onto him.

The floor was sticking at every direction, some pointing up like those spikes in the movies when people are trapped and the wall closes on them. Other parts just had cracks and the floor kind of just had bumps, like if something under was pushing it up.

The room above—where the DJ stuff was held—the windows were shattered, leaving parts on the floor below.

Dash took a step back; he really hated that Danny had saved him. But he was also thankful that he was still alive because of his save. Why would Danny even help him after what he had done to him throughout his high school years? If Dash was in Danny's place, he probably wanted revenge and leave him out to die from the earthquake.

It was the perfect plan; no one would blame him for murder or anything. He could have claimed that it was an accident. A chunk of ceiling falling on him, yes, everyone would believe that he just couldn't get out of the way in time. Danny could claim he panicked and protected himself and completely forget about Dash.

But Danny didn't leave him to die; he saved him instead. Okay maybe he saved Dash twice; one when the earthquake began and the other when the pieces of the ceiling fell down in front of the door—their only way out.

Dash shook his head and look back at Danny; one-third of the pieces were already removed and put aside. He did a double take and blinked, was Danny really that strong to move those pieces? But how could he possibly be able to do that?

The jock finally found himself walking towards his punching back who was straining a bit to move a piece that was about almost his height. Dash felt the urge to walk up there and give him a hand. He hesitated; did he really want to help him out? It just didn't fit Dash's picture.

He heard a loud thud; Dash slowed down a bit, a few feet away from Danny. He saw that the halfa had successfully moved the chunk out of the way and continued on the next one. But then he saw that Danny stopped for a second and turned around.

He raised an eye brow at him, wiping his sweaty, dirty hands on his pants. "You finally gonna help me, Dash?" He asked through his breaths.

Dash scowled at him, "Just because I might help you doesn't mean I'm gonna be nicer to you once we bust ourselves out." He sneered.

Danny grinned, "So you _are_ going to help me then?"

The jock sighed heavily, "_Yes_. But once we're done, we're gonna pretend it never happened." He threatened.

"No problem," The halfa said, sounding a bit amused.

"Better not tell the whole school or you're really gonna get it this time, Fenton," Dash said in a dark tone. With that, Dash made his way to the next bit piece and started to push it out of the way. But it didn't budge.

Danny came over and pushed with all his might and finally got it to move with Dash's help. They both moved it out of the way and headed to the next piece.

"So," Dash said, straining, "How-ugh-are you so strong? I mean I can barely move this one and there are others that we're a lot heavier than this one. You moved them by yourself."

Danny didn't reply right away, "They weren't so heavy, they might look like it, but they're not." He pushed against the one Dash was on and they easily moved it out of the way.

"That felt so much easier when you came along thought," The jock observed, "I mean, I hardly had to push against it. How are you doing this?"

"Dash, you may be a little shaken from the earthquake," Danny said calmly and pushed another big piece out of the way. Dash stared at him in awe. "It happens to everyone." The halfa finished, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"But I feel fine right now," Dash said quickly, "I mean, like, I don't feel weak or anything."

Danny sighed, "Can we please stop talking about my strength? The sooner we get out of here, the better. C'mon."

For the next half an hour or so, the two teens finally fell down and were exhausted from their work out. Danny tried to gulp, but his throat was so dry it hurt to even do it. The halfa knew that Dash felt the same way because he heard soft "water…" from him.

Danny slowly got to his feet and started to look around, finally he spotted a drinking fountain on the side of the wall, but half of it was dented. The halfa decided to go look and see if it was still working.

Once he reached it, he pressed—now dented—button and water squirted right at his face instead of those nice little fountains it always makes.

Danny let go stepping back in surprise and wiped off the water from his face. This time Danny got a nice, long drink by putting his hand at the right angle so it formed a better fountain. He sighed in relief and remembered Dash.

"Dash," Danny called out, making Dash perk up, "The fountain works here!"

Before you could say "boo" Dash was already all over the fountain. The halfa shook his head and chuckled softly; his eyes trailed to the doorway, they were almost there, about half way. Danny wondered if other people in the school were safe and got out just fine and hoped that they were the only ones trapped. But when he was moving these pieces of the ceiling, he couldn't seem to detect a sound besides him and Dash. He heard nothing from the other side, no sound was made.

That made Danny worried; where was everyone else?

…

**I didn't know how to stop, so finally I decided to stop there. :) **

**Reviews? I think so!**

**DizzlyPuzzled: **Haha, I love that word now! Awesomenessnessness!

**Fkuehatraya: **I figured he could feel it beginning to shake then a second later anyone could feel it. :)

**Lmb111514: **Okie dokie! I shall continue! :D

**Kirbysamful: **Thanks for your encouragement!

**Jeanette9a:** Read, read, read! Lol, here's the next one!

**Anon:**I couldn't possibly stop this story, not with your awesome 'pleeeeeeeaaase'. Lol. Enjoyed? :D

**Watson Baker: **Thank you! :D I'm glad you loved it too!

**Thanks for your reviews! Hopefully you guys can encourage me some more? XD And I will try to update when I can, but exams are arriving! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the late delay. I still haven't given up on this story; I'm still in school and just barely got over with all of the exams. And since is Memorial Day I've decided to update. Enjoy!**

_Chapter Three_

After Dash was finished with the drinking fountain, he walked over to his punching bag. All this time, while they were stuck in here, stuck with each other. Dash hated how he had to rely on Danny to get us both out. Out of all people, why was it him? It almost didn't seem fair, _almost_. He _did_ save him twice and what did Dash do in return? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

The jock felt guilty then when that thought flooded his mind. His punching bag saved him twice and he didn't do anything in return, not that he really wanted to anyways. It just seemed so weird at the same time. Like he didn't know how to act nice towards Danny, then again, he really never was. So what's the difference?

Dash found Danny studying the door way; he didn't really care, but with the look on Danny's face, it almost scared him.

"Um, what's wrong?" Dash asked.

Danny turned towards him, now puzzled that Dash had asked if _he_ was _okay._ "Yeah… I'm fine. I'm just worried about what happened to the rest of the school." He said hesitatingly, "I mean have you heard any other sounds besides us?"

Dash pondered about that; the halfa had brought up a point. He didn't hear any noises besides them. Were they dead? No, no way, I wouldn't make any sense; if they lived, then shouldn't other people have lived as well? The jock paled as another thought came to mind; what if they all got out and forgot them?

"Dash?" Danny asked worriedly, "Are you okay now?" He paused and studied the jock again, "Are you _pan—"_

"No!" Dash snapped, "I'm not! Now shut up!"

The halfa put his hands in the air, surrendering. "I was just asking. You have every right to be scared, I am too." He said softly, hoping to bring down Dash's temper.

Dash scoffed, "I'm not scared, but you? You are scared, you should be. I mean I'm in here with you and an earthquake occurred. Maybe you're scared because you don't know when I might wail on you."

Danny gritted his teeth. "I'm not scared. I'm worried. I'm worried something may go wrong and I won't be able to help and—"

The jock laughed, interrupting Danny. "_Helping?_ Isn't that a superhero job? In this case, where everyone is stuck, I'm pretty sure this is a superhero job. Especially Danny Phantom's job right now, which…. Um, where is he? Wouldn't we be out by now?"

The raven-haired boy pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to control his anger. "Listen Dash, _anyone_ can be a superhero. You were a superhero when you finally helped me with those pieces. I was your superhero when I saved your life—twice." He looked back up at Dash, "You don't need powers to be a hero; you're already one if you help others."

"Whatever," Dash muttered, "I just want to get out of here."

They both went back to the door way and continued to try to get out of the gym. They didn't speak at all throughout the whole process, but occasionally they would glance at each other when one wasn't looking.

Dash kept thinking a lot about what Danny had told him about being a superhero. He hated to admit, but he was right. Anyone could be a superhero; anyone but him. It seemed right, everyone around him was his superhero and he didn't return the favor.

The time in the gym, trapped gave him time to study Danny more. He noticed that Danny was confident and that he kept encouraging Dash that they would be out. The jock had never seen the halfa so full of courage, which kept asking him: why would Danny be scared if Dash was to beat him up, but not now? Why not now?

Why all the sudden did Danny want to help him? He was never nice to his punching bag, but Danny was still helping him. He didn't understand it, nothing made sense anymore.

Did it somehow have to do with his bathroom problem? Did he go every ten minutes and talk to himself in the mirror, helping him to be confident? It sounded weird, almost too weird. But geeks and nerds were weird, so it should be weird.

He just had to find out more about his punching bag. "Um… Fenton?" Dash asked as he pushed a light piece out of the way.

Without stopping, Danny said, "What is it?"

The jock paused; he assumed that the halfa would be mad at him, but instead he didn't, as if he had already forgiven him. "Is it okay if I ask why you have to go to the bathroom so often?" Dash asked hesitatingly.

Danny paused briefly with the piece he was moving. "I just have to so often… because I drink a lot of water…" He said slowly.

The jock grabbed another piece and pushed it out of the way. "Oh… I guess that's understandable." He sighed in tiredness, "So why did you give me that superhero lecture?"

Dash saw a smile tug on Danny's lip. "I didn't give you a lecture, I was just saying." He replied, his tone sounding as he had shared an inside joke.

"Did you get it from a TV show or something? 'Cause, I think that's what your type does." Dash said.

The raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "My type? Oh what's that?" Danny grinned slightly.

"You know, nerds, geeks. Do I need to continue?" Dash replied smoothly. He grabbed a big piece and pushed it, but finally got it out of the way with Danny's help.

_You don't need powers to be a hero; you're already one if you help others._

Danny chuckled, "Alright, I see where you're coming from. No need to continue." He walked over some parts and leaned against the wall, straining to hear something else on the other side. No luck.

The halfa walked back and continued to help moving parts out of the way.

Dash smiled weakly, "Um, random question." He heard an 'hmm?' from Danny and continued, "Who's your favorite superhero?"

For a second Danny didn't reply. "Why do you ask?" He asked cautiously.

"What? Everyone has a favorite superhero." Dash shrugged, "Besides, I'm trying to build up a conversation here."

"Oh, well in that case, I like Ironman the best," Danny said, "What's yours?"

"What do you think, Fenton? Of course everyone here knows what their favorite hero is," Dash replied, walking back to the drinking fountain, "Danny Phantom of course!" He bent down slightly to get a good drink.

But what he missed when he was getting a drink was a smile from Danny.

…

Firefighters were all over the school, helping others to get them out of there. Police officers were outside, telling people where they should stay away from the dangerous places. Adults searched the buildings to see if they could find anyone that was trapped underground or was stuck.

A firefighter came up to a teacher and helped him up to his feet. "Where are Mr. Fenton and Mr. Baxter?" The teacher asked the firefighter.

"There are still some kids in the school?" He asked the teacher to make sure.

"Yes, they both had to use the restroom," Lancer said, limping on one leg as they walked out.

The firefighter said some words through his helmet, and then turned back to the teacher. "There is another guy coming in to escort you out, I'm going to find your students, okay?"

Lancer nodded and soon found the other guy taking him out of the building. The firefighter turned back and went looking to find the two kids. He checked all the bathrooms and couldn't find them in any of them. He turned to the gym door; it was pushed out, as if there was something on the other side pushing on it and made a dent.

The guy had a feeling that they might've been in the gym room instead of the bathroom. He called in a few more guys and started knocking on the door to see if he could hear anyone on the other side.

After a few minutes, he couldn't hear anything coming out from that room. But the feeling in him still told him that they might be in that room. Maybe they were just knocked out.

Other firefighters came by his side and tried to open the door the safest way, due to the damage of the door, there might be something on the other side that could harm them once they open the door.

They tossed around ideas while they worked as fast as they could around the door. They knew that they had to move fast, because they never knew when the building could finally come down.

"Kids?" One firefighter called out as he tried using a lever between the door way, "Are you there?"

Again, there was no response.

He sighed, "Are you sure they might be in there?" He asked the guy that told them to come in.

"Yes, I have this feeling, we can't ignore it now." He replied.

He nodded, "Alright, let's keep working to get those kids out… if they are even in there."

…

Danny kept thinking he was hearing things from the other side, but thought it might've been his imagination. Every time he thought he heard something, he tried to work faster to get out and see if he was right. Maybe there was someone out there trying to bust them out.

"Is it just me or do I actually hear something besides us?" Dash asked, stopping with his task.

"I thought I heard something too," Danny admitted.

Dash could feel his hopes rising. "Do you think they might be here to rescue us?" He asked his punching bag.

"I think they're checking if anyone is locked in here," Danny replied, "So yeah, they're coming to the rescue, which means we should get back to work, so we can get through easier."

Dash didn't need to be told twice.

Danny was about to go help as well, when he felt a slight vibration. "Dash, freeze for a minute…" he paused to feel it moving a bit harder, "Do you feel that…?"

As if right on cue, the ground shook again and the rest of the ceiling above didn't stand a chance. It all came crashing down.

Dash screamed as he saw the ceiling falling down; Danny moved quickly. He ran towards Dash and got a hold of him and he started to make his way back to the bleachers for protection, but there wasn't time.

The ceiling made contact with the floor.

Aftershock.

…

**Okay! I knew I shouldn't have ended there, but I love writing cliff hangers. **

**REVIEW REPLIES! **

**Jeanette9a: **Thanks! I'm hoping I did well! *crosses fingers*

**Fluehatraya: **Well, I try! Haha. Glad you liked it! Now you have more questions? Lol, evil me.

**Lmb111514: **Don't worry, everything will be explained! Glad you liked it!

**JuneLuxray2: **LOL. Got that right. xD

**Cotom: **Thanks for your encouraging words! :D

**Hello peoples: **haha, I'm updating! XD

**Pheek: **Glad to think that it's doing well! :D

**Fefe: **I'm not giving up on this story yet, I just had a lot of exams. :) Here's the chapter with a cherry on top! XD

**Brokenbalance22: **Thanks! Here ya go! :)

**ChristinCC: **I hope this is soon-ish… xD lol enjoy!

**Son of chaos: **Thanks! I think I did well. :)

**Danny1FANtom: **Haha, am just as cruel as you are. xD lol.

**Thanks guys! Next chapter should be up soon! I mean it this time! **

**Until next time **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, well this wasn't a long wait …right? I mean it's shorter than usual. Aaaannnyhow, I'm **_**so**_** sorry that I left you on that cliff hanger. *grins innocently* **

**ENJOY!**

…

_Chapter Four_

The firemen yelped in surprise as the earth shook once again. They all crouched down and put their arms over their heads for protection. But only a few, small pieces of plaster of the ceiling broke off from above and fell. Most of them weren't as heavy, but you could still feel it hitting against you.

One of the firemen got up to his full height when the aftershock finally ceased; he found the door a little bit more damaged than before. He thought it was his imagination, but he heard a loud crash from the other side of the room and a scream that went with it. The firemen knew the two boys were still stuck in the gym room.

He gasped. "Guys, I need help. We have to bust this door open; I _know_ I heard them screaming in there. They may be hurt!" He rushed over to the door and used his metal bar and stuck it in the door crack, making it a lever.

The firemen pushed his weight towards the door and the door groaned as the bar pushed against it to make it pop out.

The rest of the team finally came to their senses and rushed over to help him open the door. With the rest of their weight, the door was able to come off clean. But what came out of the doorway were big chunks of the ceiling parts, nearly crushing one guy who was going to make his way through the door.

"Don't be stupid," One man hissed. "You have to be careful before when we try to save people."

They guy—that nearly got crushed—gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry," He said, shrugging. "We need to move these pieces, c'mon."

The other guy opened his mouth to protest about being dumb, but then decided against it. The rest of the team started making their way over the pile of ceiling parts and moving some behind them so they could get in easier. Once they all got inside the gym, they found out that the whole ceiling above them was nearly gone. The rest of the ceiling was on the ground of the gym room.

"Are they okay?" Another firefighter asked as he moved a piece in front of him out of the way.

Deciding to see if they were, another guy cupped his hands and put it against his mouth. "KIDS?" His voice echoed loudly in the gym room.

Silence entered the room; the firefighters looked around the room, not making a sound so they could be able to hear something besides them. After a few seconds, one guy took a step to start looking for them, when another put his hand out in front of him to stop him. Giving him a not-now look.

The guy quickly complied and waited a few more seconds with the rest of the team.

The guy with the metal bar took in a deep breath. "They may be unconscious. We should take a look around." He said and with those words, he started to search for them.

Everyone else behind him exchanged looks and decided to follow after him. Some called out for them as they looked, others searched at more dangerous parts of the—now destroyed—gym room.

…

That was three times that Danny had to save Dash's life, three times in one day.

When Danny grabbed a hold of Dash, he gave out a yelp and started to run for protection. Unfortunately, there wasn't time. The jock cried out in fear as he saw the final, big pieces of the ceiling falling closer towards them, about to crush them to death.

The halfa's reflexes kicked in and Danny quickly jumped—still holding on to Dash—and turned them both intangible for a brief second. The ceiling crashed onto the floor; the raven-haired boy pushed Dash under the bleachers as and then jumped under as well, turning _off_ his intangibility.

Danny put his arms over his head for extra protection; Dash did the same and in complete shock as well.

It seemed like days that went by, but it was only a few seconds. One thought remained in Danny's mind as he waited for the shaking to stop.

_Did Dash notice?_

Once the shaking ceased, Danny fell to the floor on his back, one hand on his chest. He took deep breaths to try and calm his mind. He hoped that Dash was busy being scared about being killed that he didn't even noticed that he was intangible for a brief second.

The jock leaned back onto a bent pole and closed his eyes, trying to process what just happened during the aftershock.

Dash sighed heavily, thankful that it was all over. "Fenton…?" He asked tiredly.

Danny held his breath. _This is it; he knows that I'm Phantom. This isn't going to end well… _He moaned mentally. Did Dash actually notice everything that happened, even when Danny turned them intangible?

_This isn't going to end well._

"Yeah?" The halfa asked, sounding tired as well.

_Please, please, please!_

Dash chuckled weakly. "You know, Fenton…, this is the _third_ time that you saved me today." He said.

Danny let out a relief sigh and chuckled as well. "Yeah, well, you're welcome." He replied, closing his eyes as well.

"Some weird day we had, huh?" The jock said, opening his eyes and slowly getting up to his feet.

"I've seen weirder," Danny admitted, he opened one eye to see what Dash was doing. When he saw what his bully was doing, he copied his actions.

Dash had to bend down a little, due to the damage, it was down so low. "I have a question for you, Fenton." He said.

The halfa wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Yeah, what's that?" He asked nervously.

The jock refused to make eye contact with his punching back, making Danny feel even more nervous and worried. "Why did you save me? Three times in fact. Why did you save me three times? Don't you hate me?" He asked softly.

That knocked Danny off guard. He certainly wasn't expecting that, he never thought that it would ever occur to him. But now that Dash brought it up, it might have seemed confusing to him—his bully. "I don't hate you, Dash. I never will. I may not like what you're doing to me at times, I may get mad at you, but I'll never dislike you." Danny said honestly. "I save you, because it's the right thing to do; to help others when they need help."

"Even when you're willing to give up your life for them?" Dash questioned, still not making eye contact with Danny.

Danny hesitated before saying, "Well, I know I would. But I also know that not everyone is willing to do that."

Dash looked up and gave Danny a small grin. "You know what? You're starting to build up to the superhero lecture. You can stop now." He said jokingly.

The halfa grinned back at Dash. "Alright, I'll stop now. But I was _not_ going to give you that superhero lecture… _again_." He said then slowly changed the subject. "Do you think that we can get out of here now?"

"…Maybe," Dash replied, looking behind him to see if there was anything that was blocking their way out, then he turned back to Danny, "Which reminds me, how did you get us under here without being crushed by the rest of the ceiling?"

Danny tried to put on a puzzled look, but failed miserably. "I-I may have a few tricks up my sleeve…" He said slowly.

The jock gave the halfa a skeptic look. "Uh huh, can you tell me how though?" He said, folding his arms.

"What if I don't want to tell you my _secret _trick?" Danny replied coldly. "What if I want to keep it a secret?"

Dash growled. "I just want to know how you saved my life, Fenton. Is that too much to ask?"

"I just pushed you under the bleachers," Danny said, trying to keep his anger leveled. Also, gesturing around him. "Are you satisfied?"

The jock studied Danny for a moment, before turning around to make his way out. But he stopped his tracks and kicked a pole nearby, to take out his anger on. After a second, Dash yelped loudly and hopped on one foot, while both of hands gripped on to the injured foot.

Danny shook his head and folded his arms, he made his way towards Dash and forced him down, making the jock fall down on his butt.

"Just sit down," Danny said, mentally scolding at Dash. "Help is on the way," He paused, "Hopefully."

As if right on cue, a loud crash was made somewhere in the room, then a few noises were made as if some sort of rocks were falling down. Both boys perked up at the noise and got to their feet.

Danny put his arm in front of Dash to prevent him from moving any further.

"What?" Dash hissed.

"Let's make sure that they're here to help us," Danny whispered back, "We never know."

Dash scoffed. "It's not like it's a team of ghosts coming for us. You're an idiot."

"KIDS?" A loud, echoic voice rang through the whole gym room.

"We're being rescued, _Fenton_," Dash whispered harshly, pushing Danny out of the way. "And I'm not sticking back here any longer, especially with _you_."

The halfa groaned in annoyance. "I was just making sure that it was safe! Better safe than sorry!" He shot back.

Dash growled. "I'm sick and tired of you and about safety! I'm sick of your superhero lectures and about saving people! They mean nothing to me, so why tell me about it?" He said angrily, jabbing his finger on Danny's chest. "It's not like you're going to wake up one morning and become a superhero; the only superhero's existing today are the ones with powers. And last I checked; you don't have any powers."

The firefighters must've heard them arguing with each other, because the next thing the two boys saw was the team coming towards their direction.

Dash was going to celebrate in triumph when one thing caught his eye. Only one thing that created millions of questions in his mind; but only one of those questions seemed to echo loudly in the jock's head.

_Since when was Fenton's eyes green?_

…

**Annnnnnnd… SCENE!**

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**DizzlyPuzzled: **Annoying? LOL! They're epic when I'm the one writing them, but not when I read other stories. xD Thanks!

**Fluehatraya: **Cheetos! Haha, yes! Let's see if they can pull together! Thanks!

**2288smile: **Yes, yes I did. I hope this isn't a long time. Hopefully this was a quicker update than usual. :D

**Forever LuNa: **Yup, poor Danny. xD

**Jeanette9a: **Is one of your 'possible outcomes' turing intangible? XD

**Blue Eyed Phantom: **Thanks for pointing some grammar stuff. And thanks for the compliment. :D I hope this update was soon enough!

**Kirbysamful: **Yeppers, lovely cliffhangers. :D

**Cotom: **:D The idea that I did to save Danny and Dash was probably the lamest of lame. But hope it was okay. :D Again, thanks for your compliment! :D

**SeraiTheGoldenDragon: **I am very aware that I'm evil at some points in life. xD

**JuneLuxray2: **I guess you're reviews make everything happen the way you say it will. xD LOL.

**Danny1FANtom: **I'm very glad you find this entertaining! And I do try to make things good! :D Thanks so much!

**Con-san: **EVIL FLUFFY PERSON! I like that…

**Moon beam: **TOTALLY CANDY! :D

**Anon: **I'm glad you are! I hope this was fast enough!

**Pheek: **This is your lucky day, huh? Updating on the day you asked me to update soon. XD

**Thanks so much guys! Hope I still have your attention for the rest of the story! :D You all make me smile! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are so lucky that I'm bored out of my mind. **

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter Five_

Dash stared at Danny with confusion for a few seconds before he blinked and it turned back to ice blue. Did he just imagine it? No, no he was _sure_ he saw it turn to brilliant neon green. But then, how was it possible for the color changing?

The jock mentally glared at those blue eyes; he was going to have to ask _Fenton_ some questions when they get out of here.

The bully was pulled out of his thoughts when one of the firemen asked them if they were okay.

"Yeah," Danny said smoothly, but Dash could hear some anger in his words, "We're fine."

The guy sighed. "Are you hurt?" He asked, "If so, we should get you out of here. I mean, we should get out of here anyways."

Danny gritted his teeth. "Yes, we're fine, and yes we should get out of here." He shot Dash a death glare.

The team of firefighters didn't seem to notice that they were still angry with each other, and started to escort them out of the damaged school. Some of them fussed over the two teens, asking—double checking—if they were for _sure_ okay and that they weren't injured. Danny tried to brush it off by changing the subject.

"Did everyone else get out safely?" He asked his voice full of concern.

Another guy—that was walking by Danny—sighed in tiredness. "Yes, we got them all out. No one died or anything, just some injuries, but nothing major if that's what you mean."

The halfa nodded. "So how did you know where to find us?" He asked.

The guy that was in the lead said, "I found your teacher and I was taking him out of the building, he claimed that you guys were still in the building. He was right; you should be thankful that your teacher told us that you might have been still in here." He said, moving a metal beam out of their pathway.

The halfa raised an eyebrow. "But… wouldn't you have checked anyways? Even if our teacher told us, wouldn't you check the whole building?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm sure we would have," The guy admitted, "But someone telling us would make us move faster. We would've probably been a bit later if he hadn't told us."

The raven-haired boy nodded, understanding what he meant.

Dash didn't really pay attention to the whole conversation, he was mostly thinking about Danny. Especially about his color changing eyes; it could've been a trick to the light, but the jock knew for sure it wasn't. It was definitely seeable; it was like it glowed. And maybe it did.

It almost scared the jock that Fenton may not be all that he seemed to be. What if he only saw parts of the whole picture? What if the big puzzle piece was the only part that he was missing? If he wanted to see all sides of Danny, he _had_ to find out what that missing piece was. But the question remained, how was he going to get Fenton to tell him?

Maybe he could put in some clues that he found odd about Danny when they were trapped for a few hours in the gym. He didn't seem to coward back when he saw Dash every time; it was almost like he wasn't scared of him at all. All those times when jock stuffed him in lockers or wailed on him, he did coward back.

Did he finally get over Dash and knew that he couldn't really harm him? What if Fenton was scared out of his wits when they were trap that he couldn't focus on being like a coward in front of Dash?

The jock mentally face-palmed at that thought. No it was stupid; a dumb thought. Danny seemed too calm to be scared out of his wits. Even though Dash hated it, he actually admired that part about the halfa.

"…So I think the town will be okay." One of the firefighters, somewhere behind Dash, finished off.

Danny smiled. "Then I guess we had some luck on our side during the earthquake and the aftershock." He said. "Were you guys okay?"

One of them chuckled. "We probably wouldn't be here if weren't okay, so I think we're all good."

They started see the front doors in front of them, all crooked and damaged. But there was enough room to get around them. When they reached their destination, the guy with the metal bar pushed down on one of the doors to create more room to get through.

That was a big mistake.

The ceiling above creaked and groan in protest; the firemen had created enough movement to make it fall down, blocking that doorway.

Danny threw his hands in the air. "Apparently, someone doesn't want us to escape out of here." He said, clearly tired of being trapped for so long.

Dash whimpered softly. "Are we going to get out of here?"

A firefighter put a gloved hand on the jock's shoulder and forced a smile on his face. "Of course we will, we always find a way out." He replied.

The way he said it didn't sound so encouraging.

Danny pondered for a minute before speaking, "Can't we just kick the pieces out of the way?" He asked.

Dash laughed. "I'd like to see you do that, Fen_ton._"

The halfa glared at the bully. "This isn't the time, Dash." Danny said coldly. "Do you want to get out of here? I'm just throwing out ideas. You're welcome to help."

"The kid has a point," The guy with the metal bar said, "If we want to get out of here, we have to pull together." He paused, "And to answer your question, we can't kick it down. It may not be stable and it could possibly bring most of the building down if we do. So we wouldn't risk it."

"What about the other doors in the building?" Danny asked, gesturing towards a random direction.

"We could possibly go look," He agreed, "But, it's better that we stay together, so it may take some time."

"I just want to get out of here," Dash said, "Let's go."

Throughout their way towards the different doors, they mostly kept quiet. Sometimes, someone would try to build up a conversation, but then it would die out quickly. The only sounds that they heard were some buzzing sounds from the damaged electricity and their footsteps hitting against the tile.

Dash looked at the corner of his eye to see Danny looking around nervously. At first Dash thought he was just being paranoid, but as the halfa continued doing it, he grew concerned.

"Why are you looking around?" Dash asked, trying to make it sound like in a teasing tone, but failed miserably.

Danny shivered. "No reason, just… looking around."

The jock rolled his eyes. "Looking for a fire to carry? You seem cold." He sneered.

"Kid, knock it off," One man scolded at Dash.

Dash shrugged. "Whatever." He muttered.

Then a random thought occurred to Dash; if Danny's eyes turned green from anger… would that mean he would have to make him angry again to cause it to turn green again? That way he could point it out and see what his reaction to it is.

Dash grinned, it sounded like a perfect plan.

"So, Fenton," Dash said casually and defiantly didn't miss the glare Danny gave him, "Should I start wailing on your girlfriend from now on?"

"You wouldn't dare touch her," Danny threatened.

"Hey kid, better watch your mouth," The guy with the metal bar said, "We don't tolerate with teasing."

But Dash just ignored him; he _had _to see Fenton's eyes turn green again. "What would you do to me if I do?" He challenged. "You wouldn't be able to harm me."

The firemen got a hold of Dash. "Kid, knock it off. Not now. We have to get out of here. Stop teasing the other kid." He shoved him lightly back in front of him.

The halfa growled. "Dash, if you dare lay a finger on her, I swear-!"

"You'll do what?" The jock mocked.

Another guy groaned in annoyance. "Seriously, just stop it. We're trapped and all you can think about is teasing the kid?"

Dash just grinned. "Once we start school again, all start wailing on her. And you can listen to her screams." He replied.

Everything happened so fast after that. Dash found himself pinned to the wall by Danny and the firefighters yelped in surprise, trying to pull the halfa away from the jock. Dash looked down to see Danny's _green_ eyes glaring into his. They were green! Dash would've celebrated if he wasn't in this position.

The bully never felt so scared in his life, those eyes freaked him out. But the green eyes only lasted a few seconds; they turned back to blue when the firefighters pulled him away the bully. Dash stood by the wall for a few seconds, completely stunned.

"Guys!" Another guy shouted, holding on to one of Danny's arms. "We have to get out of here, please, no more fighting or we're going to have to take action next time it gets out of control." He paused, "I don't know how you guys lived in the gym room for so long without tearing each other into shreds, but don't start now!"

Danny pulled himself away from the firefighters. "You better not touch her." With that, he continued to walk down the eerie hallway.

Another guy came up to see if Dash was fine. "Are you okay?" He asked.

The jock couldn't seem to form words in his mouth, so he only nodded slowly.

"Okay, stop teasing him," He warned, "We need to get out of here."

After that, there was no more talking or fights. They all continued to the next doorway in silence. Dash refused to walk by Danny, so he walked behind the rest of the team, with one firefighter behind him. But otherwise, he was good.

It wasn't much longer until they reached to the next opened doorway. This time they all managed to get out of the building safely.

Some people came over and started to fuss over them; Danny didn't seem to care. Dash didn't need to know why; he could still tell that Fenton was still ticked off about what happened earlier. When the people had stopped fussing over Danny, he disappeared (not literally, just went behind a building and disappeared without a trace).

After that was all over with, the whole town started cleaning up. Not a lot of buildings were that damaged, but they still had to rebuild a lot of them.

They got a lot cleaned up throughout the whole week; school was canceled till the building was rebuilt. Which most of the kids were very thrilled about.

Dash had accidentally ran into Danny once during the cleanup; the halfa had fast reflexes. The jock found himself on the ground, with his punching bag on top of him. After he found out that it was just Dash, he apologized and went back to work.

The jock got to his feet. "How did you do _that?_" He asked in utter surprise.

Danny just gave him a puzzled look as if he had no idea what he was talking about. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything." He pushed some trash to the side of the road and jogged down the street to do other stuff.

First green eyes and fast reflexes, what _was_ the big piece he was missing?

A _whoosh_ sound was made right by Dash; he turned back to see a black and white blur go by. He soon found out that the black and white blur was the town superhero: Danny Phantom.

Then he remembered the green eyes; Phantom had neon green eyes…

Just like Fenton.

…

**Whoo! Made it a **_**BIT**_** longer. Hehe… anyone happy I updated… *looks at calendar* in two days? Wow! Fast update…**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**TrekgeekDS9: **Here's more! :D

**Kirbysamful: **Yep, a sort of cliffy… xD

**Fluehatraya: **Haha! It's not over yet! I think a few more chapters and it will be.

**Vi-Violence:** I hope this was soon enough. :D

**Lmb111514: **What's gonna happen…? I dunno… XD Was this a REALLY, REALLY, REALLY fast update? Haha.

**Black Robin: **:D Awesome is totally an awesome word.

**CrazyCoffeeKat: **Awesomesauce. I like that word now. :D I hope I didn't kill you yet.

**Con-San:** Ah, oh well, I liked the autocorrect. EVIL FLUFFY PERSON. :D

**Jeanette9a: **Haha! Lucky guess then…

**Blue Eyed Phantom: **Will this chapter satisfy you? LOL. Thanks by the way!

**D for Danielle: **Thanks for your encouraging words! Enjoy the REALLY, REALLY, REALLY fast update. :D

**FirestarterX: **Yep! Dash just can't learn a simple lesson, can't he? XD

**Forever LuNa:** I like it when I make Danny mad. XD

**Rasgnarrok: **I hope this was fast enough! Don't DIE YET!

**Pheek: **Haha, I wonder if you'll get pulled away again. WANNA BET ON IT? LOL. Thank you for your wonderful words! :D Really makes my day. I'm glad I don't make a whole lot of grammar mistakes and also try not to speed things up. :) So I'm glad someone has told me. I hope this was a fast update. XD

**JuneLuxray2: **Haha, I guess you were! Dash is never nice, isn't he? XD I'm glad something thinks that someone is in character. :D Woo! I still hope I have your attention then! :D

**Thanks everyone! You all really make my day! And I just want to thank you like… a bazillion times. XD Again, be thankful I was bored out of my mind!**

**Hope you guys still continue to read this story! :D**

**(Oh, P.S.: I was wondering if anyone of you guys are willing to do a fanart for this story? If so, PM me or review me to let me know! Thanks! :))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this update was a bit longer. I'll probably try to update again tomorrow or on Saturday, since I'm going on a trip all next week. Sorry for the longer update! And I think that maybe the next chapter is the last. *shrugs* Depends how this chapter turns out.**

_Chapter Six_

_**Two months later…**_

The school was rebuilt quickly after the earthquake destruction many weeks ago. With the help of many people, they got the whole town fixed up. They started with houses, then school, since they thought that education was very important—which it was. Many students were very upset that they had to go back to school and not have early summer vacation—and that wasn't for quite some time.

Dash had a lot of free time to hang out with his friends and a lot of time to think about his punching bag. It bothered him so much, as if something was telling him that the answer was right in front of him. But no matter how much, he couldn't connect the green eyes and fast reflexes to anything. Fenton was good at hiding his tracks, he'd admitted that.

The jock even told his best buddy, Kwan, about his discovery with Fenton. But no matter how well he explained it and made it sound so that it actually happened, Kwan just had a hard time believing his friend.

"Fenton is a wimp," Kwan told him, "You even said that yourself. So there's no way he could have flashy green eyes and almost beaten you up as well. It just doesn't seem to fit his picture."

Dash gave up after that; he tried to forget about the incident in the gym and everything he did with Fenton inside as well. At first he thought it might've been a dream, but it wasn't it was real.

After a month with helping out with the town, he didn't see Danny very often. In fact, he didn't recall seeing him at all. So that helped him calm his mind a bit each time he didn't see Fenton. They raced when he did, but that almost never happened, besides one time when he was walking to his friend's house.

He was throwing his football up in the air and would catch it as it fell back down, and continued to do so until he reached to his friend's house. When he got to the house, he heard some chattering coming from behind him.

As anyone would do if they heard sounds, he turned around to see who it was. It was Danny and his friends, walking by. Fenton didn't seem to notice him, since he was laughing at the time. Then his mind started to race with all the evidence he had and it tried to piece it together, but every time he did so, he failed. After that time, he decided that nothing happened at knocked at the door.

When Dash was with his friends, all of his thoughts faded away and the only thought that remained was: Fun. Since he did a lot of things with his friends during that time, he mostly forgot about Fenton and his green eyes.

But things started changing when they announced that school was going to start on Monday, in two days.

…

"Dashiel Baxter! Get your butt down here right now!"

Dash mumbled and flipped to the other side of the bed. He found a comfortable place and began to snore.

The door swung wide open, hitting the wall and bounced back slowly. Dash's mother stormed right into the room, staring angrily at the sleeping Dash. His mother crouched down and shoved the jock off of the bed; he landed on his floor with a loud _thud_.

Dash shot up to his knees. "Who? What? Where—?" He slowly looked up to see his mother with her arms folded, looking very angry at him. "What did I do?" He asked puzzled.

"It's Monday," His mother growled softly, "School starts today and you're going to be late."

Dash still looked at his mom for a few seconds, before his eyes widen. "Get out! I'm getting dressed!" He pointed at the door to show her to give him some privacy.

She left the room, still angry, and a small slam followed after that. The jock ran all over his room, getting ready for school. He was never late, he was always late to class, but he would always hang out early at school with his friends and waited till someone told them that they had to attend class.

Less than five minutes and Dash was rushing down to the school. Since he was late, his buddies didn't come and pick him up, so he had to run the whole way down.

He saw all of his buddies waiting by the school, all of them waving at him to come on over.

"Yo, dude, why were you late this time?" One of his friends asked him.

"I forgot we had school today," Dash said between breaths, "So I ran late."

His buddies laughed.

"Hey, we still have about five minutes left," Another said, "Wanna go wail on some people?"

The whole group agreed by laughing and giving high fives. "I'll take Dash, we'll go find some, and you guys get your own." Kwan said to the group. The group of friends left to their separate ways to find some people to beat up.

"C'mon, Dash, let's go find some." Kwan said.

Dash took the lead and Kwan followed behind him. They entered the school and walked down the hall ways, picking on people along the way. Then they came up to Danny and his friends. They saw the two jocks as well; Sam and Tucker sent them both glares.

Dash froze.

Kwan seemed to notice that he stopped. "What's wrong, Dash?" He asked puzzled, "It's just Fenton and his friends. Just like always."

Dash shook his head. "Yeah, sorry, just felt a bit dizzy for a minute." He lied. "Let's go get him."

They both walked up to the trio, giving them you-better-run looks. "Hey, Fenton, are you going to try to do what you did after the aftershock? When we were walking out of the school with the firemen? Are you going to do it again?" He sneered. "I'm ready this time."

"No," Danny replied simply.

"I know you want to do it," The jock narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm not that kind of person, Dash," Danny said, "Besides, I didn't push you against the wall because I felt like it." He let out a soft growl after that.

"What is he talking about?" Kwan asked his buddy. "He didn't push you against the wall." When he received no answer, he paled and asked, "Right?"

"I'm sick of this," Dash finally announced. "Let's go wail on someone else."

They left without another word and instead of wailing on another person, they both headed to class and on time for once. All of those thoughts kept pounding on Dash's skull; he knew he had the final piece, he just didn't know what piece it was.

Danny seemed a little bit offensive ever since the incident at school. Dash noticed that; he wasn't like a little coward he used to be or how he saw it. He was growing out of it, or maybe he was just tired of being one.

But deep down, Dash knew that Fenton was never a coward, he only pretended to.

…

Time went slowly in each class, not that it mattered, since he always had a nerd do his homework. But it tortured him because the only thoughts that remained in his mind were Danny and all the evidence pointing towards him. He just wanted it to stop; he didn't want to deal with this.

Finally the bell rung, signaling the students to head to the next class; Dash walked out alone. He looked behind him to see if his friends were coming out as well. They usually like to stay behind and be the last ones out.

Dash felt someone run into him, causing him to fall back. Once he got back up, he was about to start shouting when he saw that it was Fenton who had ran into him.

"Dash!" Danny exclaimed. "Sorry, I should've watched where I was going."

The jock hesitated. "You're not mad anymore?" He asked, confused.

Danny rubbed his neck with his hand. "I was, but I decided it wasn't worth being mad over. So I forgive you and I hope you forgive me as well."

"For what?"

"After the aftershock, when I pushed you against the wall, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, it wasn't right to," Danny said.

Dash sighed. "It's okay; I shouldn't have said anything about your girlfriend." Dash didn't notice the glare from Danny, apparently telling him "she is not my girlfriend". "I was just trying to find some information."

"Oh?"

"But it's pointless now," Dash admitted, "I can't seem to use that information."

"Oh." Danny said. "Well I gotta go, bye!" With that, Danny ran to his next class.

The way Danny apologized was a good person would say. Like a superhero probably would say…

_You don't need powers to be a superhero._

He was right in a way.

Then everything started clicking in his mind, like magnets drawing together to one big one. He couldn't believe he didn't see it before. How could he be so stupid?

Superhero was the big piece he was missing.

Green eyes. Fast reflexes. Superhero. It all equaled to the town hero: Danny Phantom.

Danny Fenton… was the town superhero. After all of this time, he couldn't believe he was seeing his hero each day. He couldn't believe he was beating up his town hero; why didn't Fenton—Phantom defend himself?

The wimpy looser was the mighty town superhero?

But how?

…

**Okay, it was a crappy ending, I guess. And a little bit shorter than usual. I hope that's okay… Okay, next chapter is the last: the epilogue! You guys should give me some ideas how the story should end! I'd like to hear some of your opinions! :D Please?**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Fluehatraya: **LOL, yeppers. Enjoy, I hope?

**JuneLuxray2: **Story is not over… yet. Do you have an idea how it should end?

**Forever-stained-crimson: **Thanks! :D Question one: Yes, he is. Question two: It disappeared; I don't know what happened to it.

**Jeanette9a: **I guess it's the main one he would choose. I know I probably guess the same thing if I was reading a story similar to it.

**Pheek: **Haha! Yes, must feed animals, very important. :D Sorry it was a later update.

**Forever LuNa: **xD I like it when it's switched around, sometimes. Lol.

**Starhedgehog1117: **I probably will for the epilogue. XD

**Cotom: **Ah, well I'm glad. :) I hope this chapter wasn't too rushed; I just kind of thought it might as well happen there. So tell me if it was too rushed?

**Blue Eyes Phantom: **I'm happy. :D I tried to update soon, but last days of school are kind of fun. xD

**TheOneWhoStillBelieves: **Lol, your comment made me laugh.

**Smallvillephantom14: **But that's how it's supposed to work, that way readers will come back to the story. :D But, I'm sorry too.

**Kirbysamful: **Erm… sorry, I kind of went a little too far. Heh… But I had to get Dash to say something that would make Danny come out to his defensive side…. But I'm glad you still like the story. :)

**Lmb111514: **LOL. Well, everyone has a smart side; SO I DECIDED TO REVEAL HIS SMART SIDE! xD Sorry for the longer update!

**Vi-Violence:** Great! That's awesome! :)

**CrazycoffeeKat: **Can I join you with your happy dance? XD So you've been waiting for about five days for this update? Lol.

**AspergianStoryteller: **Sorry, I made some mistakes. So I tried not to when I was in Dash's point of view this time. But thanks for point that out! :D

**BlondieMarie24:** Three hurrahs for Danny! xD Hope it was an okay update!

**D for Danielle: **Last days of school were fun, and after school as well… So it was a later update… But I shall have the next chapter tomorrow or the next day before I go on my trip! :D

**Thanks guys! It's always fun to reply back to your awesome reviews! Again, can I have some ideas of what you think the story should end? :D I don't want to end it in a way you won't like it. So I wanna hear some ideas and figure out how to end it a way that everyone would be proud of. :D **

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, here's the chapter I promised I'd do before I leave on my trip this week. So I won't be able to update either next Friday or next Saturday. So about a week… Yes you heard me… I kind of thought this shouldn't be the last chapter, since it would seem too rushed. The NEXT chapter will most likely be the last chapter. :)**

_Chapter Seven_

Dash had to laugh; it was amazing how far his mind could go and how wild it could become. Fenton and Phantom as the same person… It was just impossible. Fenton was a wimpy kid… no, he _did_ grow confident during the time they were stuck, but he couldn't picture _Danny_ as a superhero and kicking ghost butt. Sure he pushed Dash against the wall, but that was _pushing_ not punching.

Besides no matter how hard he could try and piece everything together, they looked nothing alike. The hair color and the eyes…. The eyes… A tug of fear suddenly engulfed the jock. Danny _did_ have green eyes, but only for a few seconds. So how could it explain the hair color then? Did he spray paint it every time he went to the bathroom? No, that would take too long.

Maybe, just maybe it was a trick to the light; maybe he only _thought_ he saw the eyes turn green. Because he was so focused on trying to see if it would turn green, his mind played tricks to make it look like it _actually_ did turn green.

No, it was too dark in the building to be a trick to the light. There was light in the building, but not enough to make it seem like the eyes changed. It was very dim in the building.

Dash slowly made his way to his next class, even though he heard the tardy bell go off a few minutes ago. He was too confused, too focused to find out about the truth about Fenton. He didn't feel right, he didn't feel like himself.

"What did you get me into, Fenton?" Dash muttered to himself.

He continued to make his way to his next class; then he realized that Danny was in that same class as well. The jock mentally groaned; he wouldn't be able to focus on anything else besides the information he had that pointed towards Fenton and Phantom. The jock also realized that he sat by him, he knew he would feel so nervous, scared, and weak. Dash hated that feeling, he hated that he was trying to find out about something that may not be true.

He wanted to laugh it off; he really did—so bad.

But it was hard to.

…

Dash sat on the edge of his seat, beads of sweat rolled down on his face. His leg bounced up and down, showing that he was very nervous. The jock was so paranoid that he let out a girly scream when he felt a tap on his shoulder, causing the whole class to quiet down and look back at him.

He grinned weakly and wished he could disappear right then, right at the spot.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Baxter?" The teacher asked a hit of annoyance in his tone.

"Y-yeah, everything is just fine." He gave two thumbs up to try and prove his point, "Just d-dandy."

The teacher studied his student for another second before he went back to his lesson. The students finally lost interest in Dash and went back to listening to the lesson.

The jock closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. He let out a soft yelp when he felt a tap on his shoulder again. But he turned to the direction he thought the tap came from and tried to look away when he realized that it was Danny that tapped him.

"Are you okay, Dash?" He whispered. "You seem to be off a little today."

For a second he saw Phantom sitting in the same spot that Danny was sitting, asking the same question. Dash closed his eyes and mentally shook his head, and then he opened them again to see Fenton sitting there.

"Off? I'm just fine," The jock insisted, but you could hear the fear in his voice.

Danny raised an eyebrow, clearly not convinced. "Yeah, right; your body and eyes say different. You're scared. Why are you scared?" He asked, still keeping his voice as low as possible.

"S-scared?" Dash forced a small laugh. "I'm not scared, I'm just fine."

The halfa rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm just a bit worried, that's all." He said.

Now the jock stared at Danny in confusion. "Worried? Why?" He asked.

The raven-haired boy shrugged. "You're acting different. I'm just worried something's wrong. I want to know if I can help."

No, Fenton, helping him? No way, especially when Phantom may be him. What if Danny took them to the back of the school and then he becomes the town hero—however that works out—and starts beating him up?

_You're an idiot, _a voice said in the back of his head, _Danny wouldn't do that, besides, and he doesn't know that you know his… little secret. Stop being so paranoid._

Yeah, no matter what, he wouldn't have the guts to hurt a human.

"Dash," He heard Fenton say softly, "Did I do something during the time when we were stuck in the gym? If so, I'm sorry."

The jock came back to his senses. "Listen, Fenton, you didn't do anything. I'm just confused, that's all." He replied and looked away.

For a second, Dash worried that Danny might've been angry. But when looked back up, he saw that Fenton was staring at his paper in front of him. "Confused…? What do you mean?" He finally asked.

"It's nothing," Dash lied. "I'm sure that I'll get over it sooner or later."

The bell finally rung to signal the students that school was over; almost at the same time the bell rung, the teacher called Danny up to speak with him.

Dash heard Danny mutter, "Man, I'm so dead."

The jock stayed in his seat for a few seconds after the bell before taking a piece of paper out and writing something down. He folded it and got up with his backpack, and then started making his way out the door.

"…If you need anything…?" He heard the teacher say.

"I'm fine," Danny insisted, "I've been having some trouble lately, that's all…"

Dash spotted an open pocket on Fenton's backpack and quickly made his way over. He dropped the piece of paper in the pocket, hoping that Danny might notice it later today. Then the jock made his way out of the room.

…

"Very well, Mr. Fenton," The teacher sighed and looked down at some paper work in front of him. "You may go."

Danny nodded. "Thanks see ya."

The halfa had noticed a soft tug on his backpack before Dash had left his room, so as he made his way out, he took off his backpack and checked every pocket for anything unusual. Finally he found a pocket that was already open and checked in there. Danny found a piece of paper and pulled it out.

As he was putting his bag on his shoulder, he heard his friends calling for him.

"Hey, guys!" Danny called and waved.

"Hey dude," Tucker grinned, "Anything new?"

The halfa smiled, "Nah, same old, same old." Then he paused, "Wait…, Dash was acting strange today—last class period in fact."

That got both of his friend's attention. "What happened?" Sam suddenly asked.

"I-I don't know," Danny stammered. "He looked scared… really scared."

Tucker laughed. "Maybe he's scared of you now! Hah, I would love to see the fear on his face." He wiped a non-existing tear.

Sam jabbed him in the gut. "This isn't funny, Tucker!" She hissed, giving him a death glare. She turned back to Danny, "Did he say anything?"

"I asked him if he was okay," Danny shrugged, "He tried to show me that he was fine. But that's hard to believe when they're sputtering and showing every sign of fear."

"Maybe you should just watch out, Danny," Sam said, "Just be careful."

They left the building after that; they went their own separate ways at one point when they were walking home. Danny realized he was still holding the note that Dash had possibly dropped in his backpack. As he continued to walk, he opened the piece of paper and found the jock's handwriting on it.

_I was wondering if we could meet before school tomorrow. I just want to ask you a few questions. _

_-Dash_

The halfa looked up from the note, now confused. Then his eyes widened; Tucker was right…. Dash _was _scared of him.

…

**Okay, epilogue next chapter. I just thought I needed to add this chapter to cover up some details. I guess? I will update either next Friday or Saturday! **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Kirbysamful: **hehe, thanks, I feel better. :)

**Lmb111514: **Thanks! Yep, Dash figured it out! Here's the next chapter! :D

**BlondieMarie24: **LOL, 'bout time! Well, ending is next chapter; changed my mind. xD

**Pheek: **Well, with the help of some of your ideas that you all gave me has helped me. :D I pretty much know how to end it. :) LOL, I'll _try_ not to make it too cheesy. XD And :D Have fun on _your_ trip as well! …Since you weren't interrupted this time… I wonder if you will next time. XD

**Jeanette9a: **I could use that. :D It sounds hilarious. I'll try. :) Or something similar.

**TrekgeekDS9: **I'm glad you think the last chapter ended just fine. I've decided to add another chapter, just to add in some details. ;) Thanks!

**JuneLuxray2: **I've been thinking that Dash will tell Danny. And I'm still planning on it. :) Thanks for your suggestion!

**Cotom: **If it _was_ Maddie, I know it would still be having her trying to solve it. Thanks for your compliment! :D And thanks for your suggestions! :D I'm sure I'm gonna use one or two. :)

**TheOneWhoStillBelieves: **I'm glad you enjoy this. :D

**Okumura Rin: **Well, the shock has to end at some point. But I'm possibly having Dash tell Danny about what he's discovered. And I don't believe in those stuff, so I wouldn't write a story about those... so yeah...:/

**Vi-Violence:** LOL, I laughed when I read your review. XD I tried to use it in this chapter at the beginning. XD

**D for Danielle: **Hehe, well, I guess you'll have to wait for a week for the last chapter. Sorry… Thanks so much for your compliment!

**The Girl Named Charlie: **LOL, slow poke Dash. Erm, sorry for my grammar mistakes and my horribly written sentences; I'll try to do better. :) thanks!

**Thanks guys! Trip time now! I'll be back on Friday! **

'**till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh. My. Gosh… I am SO sorry for not updating a week ago! I was going to, but I got back from my trip and Friday was just busy and Saturday was just busy. THEN I had ANOTHER **_**trip**_** that week! Then Friday was busy then Saturday…! So I'm finally updating today, please, PLEASE forgive me!**

**Um… enjoy? **

_Epilogue-Chapter Eight_

Danny finally got a break from the ghosts that night, but it made him nervous that they weren't attacking at the moment. He did—for once—finished his homework and it bothered him that he had some free time before he had to go to bed. So he went to his sister's room for suggestions since he wasn't allowed to go over to his friend's house because it was kind of late to be out.

"Just relax," Jazz told him, "You should take this opportunity to take a break."

The halfa left the room after that.

He also couldn't get his mind off of the note Dash had handed him. What if it was just a trick? Maybe he wasn't really scared, maybe he was just pretending so then he could strike then. But the _act_ in class looked very real…he was just probably a very good actor then.

Danny decided to play a video game for the rest of the hour and went to bed.

The next morning he had to drag himself out of bed to turn off his alarm clock, since it was, somehow, on the floor, a few feet away from his bed. After that, he stood there with his eyes closed then finally started his morning routine.

As the halfa made his way downstairs, he remembered he had to be there a little earlier since Dash needed to _talk_ with him. So he quickly ate his cereal and started to make his way out of the door when his mom stopped him.

"Danny, why are you leaving so early?" She asked as she walked down the stairs in her bathrobe.

"It's not _that_ early mom," Danny replied, "I just have to be there earlier because someone needs to talk with me."

Maddie studied her son before saying, "Okay, sweetie, be careful."

He left the house with a quick good bye and found the nearest alley to transform in. He took off into the sky and made his way towards the school. After he saw the school nearby, he found the nearest alley by the school and turned back to his human half.

It turned out that he was there before Dash was.

Danny started to panic a little, what did Dash want to talk to him about? Did he accidently do something to make him mad? Was he about to get beat up by the jock's group of _friends_? Why was he so stupid to even come here in the first place? Danny wasn't looking for trouble.

The raven-haired boy send a text message to both of his friends that he wouldn't be meeting up with them this morning. He got messages back a few seconds after he sent his. While he was reading them a shadow loomed over him; gulping slightly, Danny looked up to see what or _who_ it was.

Of course it was Dash… and he was alone too…?

"Who are you texting, Fenton?" Dash asked.

The halfa gave him a confused look, he didn't sound like he was about to get beat up. It sounded like a real, polite question…? "Uh, my friends…" He said hesitatingly.

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause before Danny asked, "So, what do you need?"

"Right, um, I think I've been seeing things, but…" He took a deep breath before he continued on, "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't, so I wanted to ask you if it's true or not."

The halfa raised an eyebrow. "And that is…?"

Dash closed his eyes and took another deep breath. "Ithinkthatyou'reDannyPhantom…" He finally blurted out.

"Wah-what?" Danny said, "I didn't get _any_ of that…"

"Well… I keep thinking that I saw your eyes turn green a few times…." The jock said slowly and as he said that, he didn't miss that Danny looked down for a brief second.

The raven-haired boy laughed nervously. "W-what? That's silly. How is that even possible?"

"It doesn't seem possible," Dash admitted, "So I keep thinking that it was the trick of the light."

The air around them seemed to drop a few degrees. "Y-yeah, that's probably right. It even makes sense." Danny said trying to keep his voice leveled.

_It just has to be Phantom right there… Fenton is Phantom; get that right, _Dash thought nervously.

"Okay listen, Fenton," The jock said shakily, "During the time when we were stuck in the gym, you got a mad a few times, but the time where the firefighters finally found us… I thought I saw your eyes turn green…"

Danny paled.

Dash continued. "So I kind of shrugged it off, but I also had to make sure that I wasn't losing it. So that's why I kind of threatened you about your girlfriend, I saw them turn green again. I knew that I wasn't crazy… But now, I just had to make sure you knew about it and that if it was real or not…?"

"Dash," the halfa said, rubbing the back of his neck, "It probably just the trick of the light at both times."

"But it was too dark to be a trick of the light when we were in the hall!" Dash exclaimed.

Danny looked around and saw that students were showing up at school, also alerting him that school was about to start soon.

"School is about to start," Danny informed his bully, "Do you have anything else?"

"Yes!" The jock whispered harshly, "I-! I just know that… you're… Danny Phantom?" The last words came out as a squeak.

Dash couldn't process what just happened next; all he knew that he was being dragged towards the back of the school, where all the garbage was, and being pinned to the brick wall. Then he saw Danny pacing back and forth in front of him, muttering some words he couldn't seem to catch.

The halfa stopped pacing and took a deep breath; he turned to face his bully. "And you _actually_ believe that? Don't you find that a little hard to believe? He's a ghost, I'm human. See the difference?" Danny asked as if he was talking to a five-year-old.

Dash was stuck with words; this was _not_ the reaction he thought Fenton would give him. Finally he seemed to find his way how to talk, "Yeah… It may seem weird, but I just think I have enough evidence to prove that you are him as well."

The raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "And what is the evidence you have?" He asked cautiously.

The jock started at how he noticed how he could move the ceiling pieces that were blocking the door way in the gym, with ease. Then he started explaining the different evidence at other times when they were in the gym and after they were outside. Then he told him about how he started to piece everything together.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" The halfa finally asked.

Dash started to notice that he was trying to stall so then when the bell rung, he could have an excuse to leave the conversation. "I'll tell everyone in the school…" He threatened, hoping it might get Danny to admit that he was Phantom.

It seemed to work, the halfa paled. "Listen, do you even think that the school would believe you anyways?" He asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't they? I'm the quarterback, they'll listen." The jock said, grinning.

"And if I tell you the truth, you won't tell anyone?" Danny asked, choosing the right words to say.

"I promise," Dash said.

Now Danny grinned, "Okay, I'm _not_ him, so there. We're good, right?" He started to turn around to make his way into the school.

"Woah, wait," Dash blinked, "So you're not him?" He folded his arms, "I have a hard time believing that now."

"Don't you have a hard time believing that I would be a ghost? So you have a hard time believing that I'm _not_ a ghost?" The halfa asked, "How does that make sense!"

The jock sighed, "I know, it sounds stupid. But that's just what I think, okay?"

Danny closed his eyes, it seemed like Dash would keep pressuring him till he found out for sure that he was Phantom. He had no intention to have more pressure from other people in life. Maybe if he admitted that he was him, Dash would stop bothering him… right?

The halfa bowed his head. "Okay, you're right, I am Danny Phantom…."

There was a long pause, before Dash asked, "Can I see…?"

"You've seen him a bunch of times," Danny replied, "Why do you need to see?"

"Because I don't want you to be lying to me," The jock said coldly, "So that you could get out of this."

The halfa growled, "Seriously Dash, what more do you need?"

Dash looked at Danny; he knew if he pushed more buttons, Fenton would blow up in his face. So he knew he had to be careful. "Are you saying that you can't show me because you really can't do it?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"You know… turn into Phantom?"

"You're killing me, Dash," Danny glared. "Let's just go to class and pretend this conversation never happened." The halfa started to walk away, but Dash grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"Show me and then I'll let go," Dash said.

The jock hated how he was acting, it almost scared him. He knew Danny was Phantom, but he just wanted to make sure. He knew that since he was making Fenton mad, that they wouldn't get along later on. What if Danny hated him so much that he would hurt him constantly?

He knew if that if he was in Fenton's place, he probably would want some revenge.

"I just have to know," The jock said, almost pleading. "It's killing me, I just need to know."

The halfa felt guilty. He figured that Dash had known for quite some time and he just needed to know that he was right. He knew that feeling; he hated knowing things, but just wanted to see if it was actually right or not.

That's just what Dash was feeling right now.

"Out of all people, I just never thought you would figure it out." Danny said softly.

Dash looked down, "I never expected that you would be Phantom as well…. That is if you really are." He looked back up to see Danny looking around to see if there was anyone there.

"Well, I am."

Dash saw a brilliant bright ring around Danny's waist, splitting in half and each moving apart from each other. After that was over, Phantom was standing in Fenton's place.

The jock's jaw dropped.

"Well, that's proof." Danny said.

"So that's how you get the white hair then…" Dash muttered. "I thought you would've used a white hair spray."

"That would take a long time if I had to go right away," Danny smiled, "But good try."

"This is weird…" The jock said.

The halfa laughed, "Well, better get used to it. I gotta go, see ya in class." He floated a few feet in the air.

"Go where?"

"BEWARE!"

"That's where I have to go." Danny said, clearly showing that he was annoyed and he zoomed off.

…

Class went on for about a half an hour when the door flew open and showed Danny standing there, panting.

"Mr. Fenton!" Lancer scolded. "You're late, by a half an hour! I'll see you in detention."

The halfa sighed, and walked over to his desk with a quiet "yes sir".

Then Dash suddenly stood up, surprising the teacher and the rest of the class, even Danny. "Um, Mr. Lancer, it was my fault, I made him eat something that was in my locker for a long time. He had a stomach ache, so he was in the bathroom for quite some time."

"Thank you for telling the truth," Lancer said, "Now both of you have detention today."

"But-!" Dash began, but stopped when Lancer told him to sit down.

Lancer continued on the lesson as if nothing had happened, slowly boring the class to death. Time dragged on for the rest of the class period and the rest of the school day, then the bell rung to signal students that school was over, but signaled some students that detention was about to start.

Danny and Dash were the first ones in the room; in fact they were the only ones that had detention today.

The jock slowly made his way towards the halfa; Danny noticed this and looked up.

"Thanks," Danny said.

"For what?" The jock asked, confused.

"For trying to cover up for me," The halfa said, giving him a "duh" look.

Dash grinned, "So are we good?"

"It may take some time to gain your trust," Danny admitted, "But we're good for now."

There was a long pause before the jock finally said, "Hey, thanks too."

"For what?"

"For helping me to get through the time in the gym," Dash said, "You were right, even though you may be a real superhero; you were a _true_ superhero for me in there.

"You're welcome."

Mr. Lancer walked into the room and sat in the desk in front. "No talking, get to work." He informed.

The two students took their seats and started to work on what they had to do; Dash looked back up at Danny and mouthed "thank you" once more.

Never in a million years had he thought that his bully would slowly become friends with him and say 'thank you' as well. It certainly brightened his day. And a day he probably wouldn't forget.

_You don't need powers to be a hero; you're already one if you help others. _

**The End!**

**Okay this probably wasn't the best ending-epilogue-but I hope it was okay? You guys have to lemme know!**

**This story has a Fanart! You guys should totally check it out! xxOkunixx did the drawing, the credit of the drawing goes to xxOkunixx! Link below. (Remove spacing and ignore parentheses)**

http() : / / okuni - evangeline - yin .() deviant art .() com() / # / d54rkgl

**So go check it out, okay?**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**DizzlyPuzzled: **I laughed my head off at your review. xD Sorry for the long wait, here ya go. :D

**Lmb111514: **Thanks! And yeah, haha. I just *had* to do it. xD I did have a fun trip, two trips in fact. :D

**JuneLuxray2: **I'm glad you're still with the story and I'm so sorry for the long wait.

**D for Danielle: **you couldn't wait a week, how did you survive two? XD lol. Thanks, I had fun on both trips! :D

**Kirbysamful: **:D Thanks!

**TheOneWhoStillBelieves: **Haha, I'm glad to see you had a laughing moment. xD

**Blue Eyed Phantom: ***high fives back* sorry for the long wait! Hope it's worth it…? xD

**Azawrath: **If you go back on chapter 7, there will be a next button. XD glad you enjoyed it!

**Jeanette9a: **Thanks! :)

**BlondieMarie24: **yes, what has the world come to! Hope it was worth it! The chapter I mean. ;)

**FirestarterX: **Enjoy the last! And yeah, I just had to put that part in there; it was just something I've wanted to do. xD thanks!

**xxOkunixx: **haha, I'm glad you liked that part. XD And thanks so much for doing the fanart! :D

**The Girl Named Charlie: **Lol, I'm hoping you won't kill me since I'm a week over due. Heh… Lol, nervous Dash is always amusing. xD

**Forever LuNa: **LOL.

**Vi-Violence: **:D Thanks again! Hope it was worth it. Sorry for the long wait!

**Kitsune-242: **it's gotta end sometime. XD I hope you'll forgive me for the long wait.

**Nycorrall: **Thank you so much! :D

**PhantomBeliever990: **lol, sorry for the long wait, I hope your excitement didn't die out yet. XD Lol, but Dash screaming is totally the best picture. XD LOOOOL. Cry. xD

**Pheek: **Why thank you! :D Lol, problem solved! Woohoo! Thanks again! And I'm so sorry for the late update!

**Cotom: ** I did have fun! :D Dash is always amusing. xD thanks so much! :D

**Echo Spectre: **My update is a week overdue…. I'm so sorry! Don't kill me!

**Sherfrank: **haha, gotta love it, eh? xD I like your evil laugh. LOL. Sorry for the long wait!

**Anonymous Heavy on the Anon: **Did you read this one? This one is the last one. xD haha, glad you liked it, hoped you enjoyed the ending!

**Watson Baker: **I loved writing this, mostly because I get to mess around with Dash. XD Thank you so much, hope you enjoyed the epilogue!

**Blackyoukai: **I was about to post this when I checked my email and saw that you sent a review. Thanks for reading this! Yeah, sorry about the mistakes… But thanks! :D

**Thanks so much for reading this story! I loved writing this and hearing your thoughts about this story! Makes me smile each time! :D**

**~Turkeyhead987**


End file.
